ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetrax Shard
History 'Background' Tetrax used to cared about no one but himself, which is how he became a mercenary and ended up working for Vilgax. He stole the Petropia Back-Up Crystal from Petropia for Vilgax to use to destroy Petropia, when the Petrosapiens refused to bow down to him. This event caused Tetrax to realise his mistakes and now works for the better. 'Original series' Tetrax made his first appearance in Hunted, where he competed against Kraab and Sixsix to obtain the Omnitrix from Ben, intending to keep it away from Vilgax. He later helps Ben take down Sixsix and gives him his hoverboard after deciding that the Omnitrix is in good hands. In Secret of the Omnitrix, Tetrax returns to Earth after receiving the SDM signal from the Omnitrix, indicating that it's in Self Destruct Mode, and takes Ben in search of Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix and the only one who can deactivate the self-destruct. On Incarcecon, Tetrax runs into Sixsix and after a brief battle, he and the Tennysons find Myaxx, Azmuth's former assistant. Because of her, Tetrax is forced to reveal that the Omnitrix's explosion will create an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. Following Myaxx's suggestion, Tetrax leads the group to Azmuth's compound on Xenon, where he faces Sixsix again and defeats him. In Destroy All Aliens, Tetrax returns to Earth after picking up another signal from the Omnitrix. He locks Ben from reverting back into normal for his own good and is also absorbed into the Omnitrix with Gwen, where they are attacked by a swarm of Vulpimancers. Tetrax manage to escape from the Omnitrix through Gwen casting a spell that teleports them away, but Tetrax and Max are forced to fight Carl and Sandra when they are transformed into Wildmutt and Heatblast respectively. Fortunately, Azmuth uses the Mechamorph Armor to merge with the Omnitrix and Gwen casts a spell that transforms Carl and Sandra back to normal. Retaliator and Tetrax hide as Carl and Sandra's memories have been affected so that they forget grounding Ben, and they go inside after allowing for him to participate on a fishing trip with Gwen and Max. Later on, Tetrax leaves Earth. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Tetrax returns in The Secret of Chromastone, where he comes to Earth demanding that Ben hand over Chromastone. He forces Ben to transform into Diamondhead, thinking he'd transform into Chromastone. He then uses a device to shatter Diamondhead, seemingly releasing Chromastone from the Omnitrix and leaving Diamondhead alive, but in pieces. Tetrax gives Chromastone a crystal, which he absorbs, then flies off into space. Kevin puts Diamondhead together and reverts him to Ben, who then demands an explanation from Tetrax. Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can restore Petropia and the Petrosapiens back to life. He explains that the crystal he stole and gave to Vilgax was in fact a crystallized back-up for both Petropia and the Petrosapiens. Upon discovering this, Tetrax stole the crystal back from Vilgax and gave it to the freed Chromastone so he could use it to restore Petropia. This was Tetrax's way of atonement for his part in Petropia's destruction. However, his theft of the crystal didn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who followed Tetrax to Earth, demanding he hand over the crystal. Tetrax, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are then chased by Vilgax, who he believes have the crystal. Vilgax eventually manages to catch Tetrax, demanding he hand over the crystal, but Kevin accidentally reveals the crystal's location. Vilgax flies off to Chromastone's location to discover the newly restored Petropia (Ben and company race to stop him aboard Tetrax's ship). Angered that someone would use "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Chromastone, who pleads for mercy, only to find Vilgax has none to give. Tetrax, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen arrive to see Vilgax beating Chromastone. Tetrax attacks Vilgax, but Vilgax's shield protects him from the crystal projectiles. To Tetrax's horror, Vilgax removes the crystal from Chromastone. However, Vilgax discovers the crystal power is gone and flies off in disappointment, leaving behind the dying Chromastone. All hope seems lost, but he generates a new backup crystal and hands it to Ben before fading away. Unsure of how to use the crystal, Ben transforms into Diamondhead (who instinctively knows how to use it). Diamondhead uses the crystal to restore the Petrosapiens to life. Tetrax and a revived Sugilite thank Ben for his help. Tetrax decides to give Ben and company a ride home. Before leaving, Tetrax says he plans on settling the score with Vilgax. Personality Tetrax is a battle-hardened individual with a strong desire to do what is right. This is partly due to his involvement in the destruction of his home planet, Petropia. Tetrax used to care about no one but himself and that is what led him to become a mercenary. It was only after Vilgax destroyed Petropia that he realized the effect his actions had on his own people. That experience made Tetrax into who he is today. Upon first discovering that Ben had the Omnitrix, he laments the fact that out of the planet's billions of inhabitants, the Omnitrix ended up on foolhardy user. He also berates Ben's lack of strategy in regards to its use and the way he fights as Diamondhead. After helping Ben to defeat Sixsix and Kraab, during which Ben learns to use the Omnitrix strategically, he decides that the Omnitrix is in good hands, allowing it to remain with Ben. Tetrax deeply despises Vilgax due to their history. Powers and Abilities Being a Petrosapien, Tetrax's body is made of diamond that offers him very high durability the ability to release diamonds as projectiles or generate diamond. 'Equipment' Tetrax wears armor, a black helmet with a small, green triangle on it. His armor also comes with a retractable helmet and retractable gloves. Tetrax's Petrosapien physiology can phase through the armor, allowing him to use his powers without removing it. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Petrosapiens Category:Males Category:Residents of Petropia Category:Incarcecon (Edge of the Galaxy) Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Mercenaries (Formerly) Category:Characters with Diamond Generation Category:Characters with Diamond Projectiles Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Voiced by Dave Fennoy Category:Alternate Versions of Tetrax Shard